conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Mincaria
This is the story of my game called Mincaria and the crack of dimensions. It's a world that's pretty simular to ours. The only difference, is that the Gods are real, Monsters raid the lands, and magic is cummon. So let's start with the map of Mincaria, It's stil under progres, And this is only the map from what I already have created, I'm planning to add another continent. Creatures There are various creatures in Mincaria, some of them can also be found in this World. But have you ever seen a Twingling in this World? I didn't! (saddly) Below is a list that contains information from the books of The mage Libary. Below that is the title of the book. Twinglings Twinglings might look like Elfs, but do have different Orgins. While the elfs are pretty young (younger then early Humans), Twinglings are created by nature, from nature. There are many different Twinglings, Created in different ecological systems. The photo on the left shows an rare Wind Twinling. It is so rare, cause it can only be found on the place it is created (Twinglings don't like traveling). So this Wind twingling is created on a place that's under great Wind presure. There are also: Sea, Forest, Sky, Cave, Flower, Ice, Holy and Vulcano Twinglings. More information can be found at: "Savers of the elements" and "Servants of the gods". ---- Hornets Hornets does exist in our world, But never on this size! they're about the size of an monkey. They does mostly come in swarms, defending their nest. But sometimes an traveler can see a queen traveling, to create a new colony. The photo on the left shows a worker. For more information seek: "Fauna of Mincaria" or "Creation of the forests". ---- Elfs Elfs looks like Twinglings but share the same orgins as Humans. In fact, the first elf was a Human, a Woodcutter to be exactly. His name was Furnlet. He did become a woodcutter just like his father after he died. But Furnlet didn't realy want to cut trees, and destroy the forest. But under pressure of his Parents, he stil becomes a Woodcutter. When Brendemons (god of the forest) founds this out, he got suddenly a magnificant idea: By letting Furnlet becomes a servant of the forest, he wouldn't be constantly stresst by his work. Furnlet did (of course) accepted the invitation. After serving him for 7 years, He becomes the first Wood elf. Other gods didn't hestitate and followed his example. Nowedays all the elfs are servants of the gods, except the Dark elf. Dark elfs want their own society, and don't serve the gods. As a punishment, the gods cursed all dark elfs. More information can be found at: "Servants of the gods", "The creation of the forests" or "Created by gods". ---- Kappa's There are myths in Japan which tell bout Kappa's, they're a little bit different however. Kappa's are being created from Orcs. They contain the lower class of the Orcs, and are being exceled by Orc leaders. Nowhere to go they gathered by the beaches (orcs don't like water). Velsiben (god of the beaches) did thought it was his duty to help these poor orcs. He spoke to them and after that he turned them into the first Kappa's. For more information seek: "Created by gods", "History of the Human" or "Inhabitants of the sea". ---- Orcs Orcs are the second line of creatures being created by the gods. A line means that the gods created with Immortal powers, instead of an excisting object. from orcs many creatures we're created (F.E. Humans, kappa's), but the orcs had always succes in defending their own culture, and society. They have a fudalistic system, with powerfull Leaders at the highest rank. Leaders are chosen by skill, this could mean being a great commander or a powerfull govener. The lower class however are fine workers. They can work almost none-stop and are very fit fighters. Weaker Orcs are almost always kicked out of the society. More information can be seeked at: "Created by the gods", "History of the Humans" or "An society like ours". ---- Ghosts and spirits Farmers, Citizens and peasants, they all call them Ghosts. People who look further then that however will find out that there is a difference between Ghosts and spirits. Spirits are dead souls, that couldn't continue to the next world. So they stay in a spirit form in this world. It's important to understand that these "humans", "beings" or whatever they are, did chosen not to pass to the next world. They can only do that when they realy need to stay (mostly something emotionaly, like love, or revenge) Ghosts on the other hand are created by Magicians, so called Necromancers. They are far more agressive and stronger then Spirits. Ghosts, can be either wild ore tame. There're also Specteres, "people" from wich the death wasn't accepted by the gods. Inkeldor won't take the body with him in his ship, so the body and soul become restless. These aren't that dangerous as the other Souls, but sometimes the gods have reasons not to send someone to the next world (like, extreme evil, extreme Danger or a combination of those two) More Information can be found in: Dead, or still alive? and Only Ghosts are for farmers! Category:Creatures Category:Dimension Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Orcs Category:Elfs Category:Specteres Category:Kappa's Category:Hornets Category:Twinglings